ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Beetlejuice
Power Rangers: Beetlejuice is a crossover between Power Rangers and Beetlejuice. Plot Barbara and Adam Maitland decide to spend their vacation decorating their idyllic Connecticut country home. As the two are driving home from a trip to town, Barbara swerves to avoid a dog and the car plunges into a river. After they return home, Adam decides to retrace their steps as they can't remember how they got home. Upon stepping outside, he's taken to a desert world with monstrous sandworms before being pulled back in by Barbara. Even though he had been gone for less than a minute, Barbara claims he had been gone for two hours. She and Adam notice that they now lack reflections and they discover a Handbook for the Recently Deceased and realize they did not survive the crash. The Rangers are summoned to the Command Center by their mentor Zordon and his robotic aide Alpha 5. Zordon informs them he saw the deaths of Barbara and Adam Maitland and tells the Rangers to head Connecticut country home and revive the Maitlands. The house is sold and the new owners, the Deetz family, arrive from New York City. Charles Deetz is a former real estate developer; his wife Delia, a sculptor; and his goth daughter Lydia, from his first marriage, is an aspiring photographer. Under the guidance of interior designer Otho, Delia begins to transform the house into a posh modern art piece. Consulting the Handbook, the Maitlands travel to a Neitherworld waiting room populated by other distressed souls, where they discover that the afterlife is structured according to a complex bureaucracy involving vouchers and the usual overworked caseworkers. The Maitlands' own caseworker, Juno, informs them that they must remain in the house for 125 years. If they want the Deetzes out of the house, it is up to them to scare them away. The Maitlands' attempts at scaring the family prove counterproductive, despite their ability to shape-shift into monsters. While the Maitlands are away seeing Juno, Lydia discovers the handbook and reads it. Although Adam and Barbara remain invisible to Charles and Delia, Lydia can see the ghost couple and befriends them. Against Juno's advice, the Maitlands contact the miscreant Betelgeuse, Juno's former assistant and now freelance "bio-exorcist" ghost, to scare away the Deetzes. However, Betelgeuse quickly offends the Maitlands with his crude and morbid demeanor; and they reconsider hiring him, though too late to stop him from wreaking havoc on the Deetzes. The small town's charm and the supernatural events inspire Charles to pitch his boss Maxie Dean on transforming the town into a tourist hot spot, but Maxie wants proof of the ghosts. Using the Handbook for the Recently Deceased, Otho conducts what he thinks is a séance and summons Adam and Barbara, but they begin to decay, as Otho had unwittingly performed an exorcism instead. Horrified, Lydia begrudgingly summons Betelgeuse for help; but he agrees to help her only on the condition that she marry him, enabling him to freely cause chaos in the mortal world. Then Beetlejuice saves the Maitlands and disposes of Maxie, his wife, and Otho, and prepares a wedding before a ghastly minister. The Rangers and the Maitlands intervene before the ceremony is completed, with Barbara riding a sandworm through the house to devour Beetlejuice. But before they can celebrate, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa make Beetlejuice grow. Beetlejuice starts destroying Connecticut. The Rangers call upon their new Ninjazords to battle Beetlejuice. They weaken Juno's former assistant and bring the Ninjazords together into the Ninja Megazord and eventually the Ninja Megafalconzord. This fight is too much for Beetlejuice and he goes down exploding. Finally, the Deetzes and Maitlands agree to live in harmony within the house. Beetlejuice's stuck in the afterlife waiting room; there, he attempts to cut in front of a witch doctor, who shrinks his head in retaliation. Being Beetlejuice, however, he remains upbeat, "This could be a good look for me". Meanwhile, Adam, Barbara, and Lydia are seen in a remodeled part of the house dancing to Harry Belafonte's "Jump in the Line" (with Lydia floating in the air) to celebrate Lydia getting an "A" on her math test at school. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Mark Ginther as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Julia Cortez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Adam Maitland (portrayed by Alec Baldwin) *Barbara Maitland (portrayed by Geena Davis) *Betelgeuse (portrayed by Michael Keaton) *Delia Deetz (portrayed by Catherine O'Hara) *Charles Deetz (portrayed by Jeffrey Jones) *Lydia Deetz (portrayed by Winona Ryder) *Otho Fenlock (portrayed by Glenn Shadix) *Jane Butterfield (portrayed by Annie McEnroe) *Ernie (portrayed by Maurice Page) *The Dog *Old Bill (portrayed by Hugo Stanger) *Little Jane Butterfield (portrayed by Rachel Mittelman) *Maxie Dean (portrayed by Robert Goulet) *Beryl (portrayed by Adelle Lutz) *Bernard (portrayed by Dick Cavett) *Grace (portrayed by Susan Kellermann) *Sarah Dean (portrayed by Maree Cheatham) Trivia *The transformation scene of the Ninja Megazord is now different from TV series, using the transformation scene of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Transcripts Power Rangers: Beetlejuice/Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers